


There Is Blood On The Tracks

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Fights, Gen, Protectiveness, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Angst Meme: Rachel bribes Kurt into following Finn because she's convinced he's cheating on her with Quinn. They follow Finn to Puck's Fight Club, where some of the crowd decide to have some fun with Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Blood On The Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rachel convinces Kurt to go with her while she follows Finn on what she thinks is going to be a date with Quinn. Finn's not on a date with Quinn, he's supporting Puck in his fight club and some of the crowd don't appreciate Kurt's presence.

“Rachel, how did I let you talk me into this?” Kurt groaned as they watched Finn’s headlights turn a few car lengths in front of them. He’d been following at a reasonable distance since Finn left their house because Rachel was convinced that Finn was cheating on her with Quinn. Never mind the fact that Finn hadn’t been able to stop talking about Rachel since they’d gotten back together and hadn’t mentioned Quinn once, Rachel insisted her sixth sense told her Finn was cheating on her.

“I’m allowing you and Blaine have unlimited access to my collection of Broadway music and DVDs for our whole senior year if you agreed to be my witness,” Rachel reminded him, causing Kurt to sigh. At the time it had seemed like a good deal but after an hour of hiding in his car waiting for Finn to leave and following him around town, it wasn’t worth it. “He must be meeting her somewhere and when we see them, I’ll jump out of the car and surprise them. They won’t be able to deny it. You‘ll see that I‘m right.”

“Or prove you’re insane,” he mumbled under his breath as Rachel started singing along to her play list she’d made specifically for busting a cheating boyfriend. Kurt didn’t bother to argue that said boyfriend wasn’t cheating.

If it had been anyone but Finn that they were following, they would have been spotted. But it was Finn and his stepbrother wouldn’t notice even if they pulled their car up next to him. It both amused and annoyed him that he could almost dance around the house naked and Finn wouldn’t notice but one unhappy sigh had his stepbrother by his side wanting to know what was wrong. Not that he’d tried dancing around naked but Finn never noticed when he danced around fully clothed.

“Where are you going?” he muttered as he kept following Finn through town.

“Clearly they’ve chosen an out of the way location for their little rendezvous,” Rachel said angrily and punched the volume button on the radio. “They wouldn’t want to run in to someone they know and word get back to me.”

“Insane,” he rolled his eyes as Finn turned another corner to pull into a field and parked at the end of a row of cars. Kurt parked on the side of the road so they could watch.

“Maybe it’s some kind of concert,” Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and folded her legs under her to try to see over the cars. Even though he was annoyed at being there, he had to smile at her antics. “This just proves Quinn has bad taste in music. I never would have had Finn bring me to a concert in a field.”

Kurt didn’t point out that a concert in a field, especially a muddy field, was much more likely to be Finn’s choice. He’d lost track of Finn and he didn’t see Quinn’s car anywhere so he hoped that once the band started playing and there was still no sign of Quinn, they could leave. When Rachel opened her door, Kurt knew that it obviously wasn’t her plan to wait.

“Rachel, these boots are expensive,” he complained but followed her anyway. She was definitely paying to get his boots, and maybe his pants, cleaned.

“Do you see Finn or Quinn anywhere?” she asked, standing on her tiptoes as if that could help her see over the mass of people. Kurt estimated there had to be close to a hundred people and that was only the ones he could see. “Maybe they led us here and waited until we were distracted looking for them then went back to his truck and took off.”

“Who invited you?” a guy just as tall as Finn but built more like Azimo stood in their way. “Get lost on your way to a parade?”

“I’ll have you know…” Kurt just groaned as Rachel started her usual ’I have two gay dads’ speech. Somehow he didn’t see that helping their situation.

“You want to be here so bad, you can be a part of it,” the guy growled and before Kurt could move, his arms were twisted behind his back and he was being led away from Rachel. Kurt tried to break away but a few other big guys had come to help the first and he was stick in the middle. “Hey Rog, got another name for the list. Crowd will love this pretty boy getting torn up.”

Kurt was shoved forward into another pair of strong arms and a deep voice demanded his name. He didn’t answer; he wouldn’t give those Neanderthals his name. He wasn’t being held as tightly so he tried to make a run for it, if he could disappear into the crowd there was a chance he could find Rachel and they could make it to his car. But he was stopped quickly by the first guy who’d grabbed him. He was going to be beaten to death right there in that muddy field and people were going to watch.

“Just put him down under Fairy Prince,” one of the guys said. Kurt wanted to speak up and scream for help but his mouth just wouldn’t open. “Should put him out first, get the crowd going to see him before the main even starts.”

“I need to know that you’re participating voluntarily,” the guy in charge, Rog, looked at him and Kurt just stared back in disbelief.

“I….I…” he tried to say no but it wouldn’t come out. One of the guys grabbed his chin and forced him to nod his head.

“Good enough for me,” Rog walked away with his clipboard in hand.

“Welcome to Fight Club Fairy,” the first guy said with a laugh.

*****

Puck was bouncing off the walls with energy and Finn was doing his best to calm him down. He usually didn’t go to Puck’s Fight Club but Puck had asked for his help. Rachel hadn’t been to happy with him when he told her that he already had plans when she’d asked him out, and she’d been even less happy when he wouldn’t tell her about his plans. He’d promised Puck though, that he wouldn’t tell any of the others that he was back in Fight Club. Finn hadn’t been too happy either but Puck knew what he was doing and he wasn’t going to stop just because Finn thought it was a bad idea.

“Can you go find Rog and see if he has the name of who I’m fighting yet?” Puck asked him. “I need a name to prepare a strategy.”

“Sure Dude,” Finn slapped him on the shoulder and headed off to find that guy with the clipboard. Puck had signed in with him when Finn had first arrived.

It didn’t take him long to find Rog, still running around with his clipboard looking panicked. “Hey Man, Puck wants to know if you know who he’s fighting yet.”

“Not yet,” Rog grinned at him and it made Finn uncomfortable. “Everything got a little pushed back because we have a special event planned to get the crowd pumped up. This’ll be the best crowd we’ve had in a while. I should have the schedule ready in about ten minutes so check back with me then.”

“Okay, thanks,” Finn said. He was about to go back to Puck but something made him turn back to Rog. “What’s the special event?”

“It’s over there being babysat by Mitch,” Rog motioned with his clipboard before he disappeared, probably looking for one of his fighters.

Finn’s curiosity got the best of him and he walked in the direction Rog had told him. He didn’t even take two steps before he was hit in the chest by a mass of brown hair with arms that wrapped around his waist. He immediately recognized Rachel’s perfume and his arms wrapped around her without him even having to think.

“Kurt,” Rachel was crying. “They took him. I can’t find Kurt.”

“Kurt’s here?” Finn’s arms dropped from Rachel’s waist and he turned around in a circle, looking for his stepbrother. “Why is he here? Why are you here?”

“Some guys took him and said they were going to make him participate in this concert,” Rachel cried and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I’ll forgive you for Quinn if you just help Kurt right now.”

Finn didn’t know what she was talking about but that didn’t matter. He had to find Kurt and get him out of here before he got hurt. Kurt had to be the special event Rog had told him about; it seemed like something those guys would do.

“Rachel, find Puck,” he told his girlfriend. “He’s over that way. Tell him Mitch has Kurt and I need his help.”

Rachel took off running and Finn went in the other direction, over to where Rog had pointed earlier. There was a small group of guys standing away from the main crowd and Finn spotted Mitch with them. He’d only met Mitch twice out of the few times he’d gone to watch Puck fight but Mitch was someone who no one forgot.

“Kurt,” he caught a quick peek of his stepbrother as two of the guys moved. Kurt looked terrified.

“Hey, it’s Finn right?” one of the guys asked as he got closer to them. It took all his effort not to run at them and just jump, but he knew if he did that then they had no hope of getting out. It wasn’t paintball or a video game but Puck kept telling him the rules were still the same. “You come with Puckerman sometimes?”

“Yeah,” Finn nodded. “Puck wants to talk to him,” he pointed at Kurt. He had no idea why he said that; it just came out when he opened his mouth. Puck had a reputation of getting into the faces of his opponents before he was supposed to fight them so if Finn could convince Mitch that Puck was fighting Kurt, maybe he could get them both out.

“Puck’s fighting the fairy?” Mitch laughed. “You have someone who cares enough about your pansy ass to plan a funeral?”

Finn curled his hand into a fist and stepped forward, ready to punch someone, grab Kurt, then run. Before he could, Puck was suddenly beside him.

“Hey Puckerman, heard you’re gonna kick some fairy ass tonight,” Mitch said as the guy holding Kurt shoved him so hard Kurt fell to the ground. Finn helped him up and put himself in between the group of guys and Kurt and Rachel.

“You guys know how I feel about cheating,” Puck glared at them while Finn nodded. He felt Kurt behind him, griping his shirt and probably trying to make himself look small. “You mess him up now and it’s just too easy. You’re taking all the fun out of it.”

“We were just making sure he wasn’t going anywhere,” Mitch sounded as though he’d done them a favour and Finn didn’t like it. “Come on guys, let’s find Rog. His sorry ass should have his damn schedule done by now.”

That seemed too easy to Finn as the group walked away.

*****

They were all going to die and he would die knowing his friends were only trying to help him. He never should have come, or more specifically he never should have let Rachel and her crazy jealousy talk him into coming. Curse his weakness for Broadway musicals.

He thought he was dreaming when the group started to walk away, leaving him hiding behind Finn with Rachel next to him. Kurt knew how the situation was supposed to go. There should be punches thrown and he was supposed to end up on the ground where he would be kicked until something broke, or the rest of the crowd was supposed to notice and either join in or watch the beating. Either way he wasn’t supposed to be standing behind his stepbrother with not even a bruise.

A large, rough hand clamped down on his neck and Kurt tried to break away, dropping his grip on Finn’s shirt. He couldn’t get away; the person’s hold was too tight.

“Just me Hummel,” Puck’s voice was surprisingly gentle compared to his grip. Kurt instantly flashed to all the times Puck had thrown him into the dumpster or shoved him into a port-a-potty before he remembered Puck had changed. “Don’t look around, just walk. Let‘s go Finn.”

“Yeah,” his stepbrother answered from behind them.

“I’m gonna keep talking like I’m trash talking you,” Puck said as Kurt let the jock guide him around the edge of the crowd. He’d feel safer if he could see Finn but he understood why he had to be dragged by Puck. If that Mitch and his buddies thought they were running away, Kurt didn’t even want to think about that. “What were you thinking coming here? If you’re that desperate to get your ass kicked I could have done it for you at home.”

“Rachel bribed me,” Kurt winced when he tripped over a rock and Puck’s fingers dug a little too hard into his neck. He would have bruises in the morning that were going to be hard to explain to his dad.

Somehow they made it to where the cars were parked and Puck released him. Kurt was ready to run to his car but he found himself wrapped tightly in Finn’s arms before he could move.

“Give me your keys,” Finn said. “I’ll drive us home.”

“What about your car?” he asked. His dad would kill them if they left Finn’s truck in the field, especially with the kind of crowd that was there. Finn might not have a truck left in the morning.

“I’ll drive it back,” Puck offered. “I got a ride with another fighter so I was just gonna get you to drive me home anyway Finn.”

Kurt felt Finn dig his keys from his pocket and toss them to Puck. He got his own keys from his pocket and handed them over to Finn, who took them and started leading him to where Rachel was making her way to his car. He heard Puck tell them to drive carefully and to call him when they got home.

He didn’t relax until he was safely buckled in the passenger’s seat of his car. He wasn’t even scared that Finn was going to be to behind the wheel; he just wanted to get home.

“When were you going to tell me Noah was doing his Fight Club again?” Rachel asked from the backseat. “That’s so incredibly irresponsible of him when we’re so close to Nationals. If he got hurt, he would be unable to do the choreography…”

“Rachel, not now,” Finn sounded annoyed and Kurt was just glad it wasn‘t at him. “How did you guys even know about it? What were you doing there?”

“That’s not important,” Rachel replied. “What’s important is that we all made it out safely. You were very chivalrous Finn.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He wanted to turn around to tell Rachel exactly why they’d gotten into such a bad situation but he couldn’t find the energy. That could wait for the morning. He closed his eyes and just listened to Finn and Rachel talk.

“Will those guys cause any trouble for Noah at the next Fight Club?” Rachel asked. Kurt could hear both concern and annoyance in her voice, though he wasn’t sure if the annoyance was directed at Puck, those guys, or both.

“Puck’s good at making stuff up,” Finn told her and Kurt relaxed at his words. He didn’t want Puck to get beaten up for helping him. “There’s some guys he’s kind of friends with that he can ask before he goes back next time. If those idiots are still pissed Puck’s friends will tell him to skip Fight Club next week until they forget.”

“Good,” Kurt murmured. Something heavy draped over him and he cracked his eyes open to find Finn’s jacket covering him. It was warm and he couldn’t bring himself to care that Finn had taken a hand off the wheel to cover him with it.

Soon the car stopped and even without opening his eyes, Kurt knew they were in Rachel’s driveway. She told them goodbye and the backdoor opened then closed as she got out. He didn’t say anything but he heard Finn tell her goodbye.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Kurt replied but he didn’t open his eyes. “I’ll tell you everything tomorrow. Let’s just go home please. I’m tired.”

“Okay.”


End file.
